User talk:RelentlessRecusant/Sojourn-class battle cruiser
Ok, lemme get this straight. 800 meters long, three MACs, along with Gauss Cannons made in the few months after the Human Covie War? So, Relentless, you put the armament of a cruiser on a ship slightly longer than a frigate? Er... wouldn't this be slightly godmodded? -- Your Worst Nightmare 15:42, 10 March 2008 (UTC) :No, it is not. Frigates and destroyers are four hundred meters long. You'll note that frigates (and also destroyers and all heavier vessels) carry a substantially higher number of Archer missile pods. Furthermore, frigates carry a squadron of Longswords -- my cruiser of twice the size carries twice the number. The gauss cannon concept I took from the Gauss Warthog -- you say it is unrealistic for the MAC, a design which has been carried since the start of the Human-Covenant War, to be cut down; its smaller cousin is on the Gauss Warthog. Furthermore, I remind you that it takes years to make a ship concept. The battle cruiser's production started after the Human-Covenant War; design began well before the terminus of the war, with post-war ideas in mind (you can see this in the New Class modernization program of Star Wars, if you want some corroboration for my statement). If necessary, have Ajax come here and bash me and I would be more than happy. Regards, [[user:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/rainbowsix/images/7/73/GDI2.jpg TALK • MESSAGE 16:24, 10 March 2008 (UTC) ::Edit: Reconsidering, from your vantage point, the concept of gauss batteries might seem overpowered -- I regret you don't have access yet to the fiction Dragonclaws and I are writing. Hopefully, when a draft comes out, you'll be able to see the adequately-scaled firepower of the Sojourn-class cruiser, and it will assauge your doubts. Regards, [[user:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/rainbowsix/images/7/73/GDI2.jpg TALK • MESSAGE 16:30, 10 March 2008 (UTC) Yeah, that's right. I hope that the fiction will be very good, and I am looking forward to seeing it. But just one thing... aren't MACs 1 km long? -- Your Worst Nightmare 16:58, 10 March 2008 (UTC) -- EDIT: Oh, those are Super MACs. My bad. - Your Worst Nightmare 16:59, 10 March 2008 (UTC) To me, this seems over powered, with a ship 800 meters long toting 3 MACs, along with these 'gauss batteries' and omplement of 24 fighters. Cutting it down to 2 or 1 would be much more sane. Although on that point, whats the point in three MACs on a vessel with the task of, more or less 'anti pirate duties'. Seems abit heavy handed for a overly glamorous police cruiser in drag. Also, the one thing that struck me as odd is the tiny complement of Archers. A ship of this size would carry 80-90. Seeing how Archers would probably be the best weapon for fighting small light smuggler ships it seems strange that it wouldn't have as many. Something else that came to my attention when reading this is how damned similar it is to the Horus-class Light Cruiser. Similar lengths, simialr function of rapid response and both have variable wings for atmospheric assaults. Maybe its just me though ¬_¬